Question: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $128, 32, 8,$
Explanation: Each term is a quarter of the term before it. In other words, each term is ${\dfrac14}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac14\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac14\,\curvearrowright}$ $128,$ $32,$ $8$ The next term is $8\cdot{\dfrac14}=2$.